Please, just let me help you
by niallel09
Summary: Takes place right after Damon kills Jessica. Elena feels like something is wrong and heads to the boarding house. Damon arrives with blood all over his lips and they have a chat. Not a very nice one at that.   Sorry, crap summary, better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

-Okay, this is my second story. But this time I'm writing it all on my own.(: Please read and review. I'd like to know what you guys think before I continue.

Story summary: This takes place right after Damon kills Jessica. Elena feels like something is wrong and heads to the boarding house. Damon arrives with blood all over his lips and they have a chat. Not a very nice one at that.

And that's all I'm going to say. I don't want to give too much away.

Please enjoy!

Couples: Damon/Elena : Caroline/Tyler/Matt : Slight Stefan/Elena : Slight Damon/OC : and Jeremy/Bonnie-

_END._

"_It was supposed to be me."_ Those six words were running through Elena's mind over and over from the very second she left the Salvatore Boarding House. She was currently lying on her bed, clutching her teddy bear to her chest tightly, it was odd, the bear had a strange smell of Damon on it. Snuggling closer she closed her big doe eyes, mind set on none other than the elder Salvatore brother, not the younger, her boyfriend. After a good twenty minutes of not being able to fall asleep because of this odd sensation in the pit of her stomach that something bad was happening, she placed her teddy to the side and slid out of bed, landing on her hardwood floor. Grabbing her leather jacket and changing into some skinny jeans she then slipped on her converse and exited her room, shutting the door quietly. Tip toeing her way down the stairs she grabbed her car keys off the key rack and opened the front door slowly, waiting for Jenna to pop out and ask her where the hell she was going at this time of night, epically when she had school in the morning. After pausing with the door half open in utter silence, she felt it the coast was clear. Exiting, she shut the door softly then hopped into her car and drove off toward the Salvatore place. She just knew that whatever bad thing that was happening, it had to do with one of the brothers. It was currently midnight, meaning that Stefan was probably on one of his midnight outings. Therefore, leaving only Damon.

Parking her car, she cut the engine and swiftly stepped out of the car. Not even bothering to lock it she quickly made her way toward the large wooden door. Slowly opening it, she peeked inside, if anyone was home, they would have heard her arrive and already met her at the door by now. Letting out a puff of air in frustration she stepped in then went into the large living room and sat on the couch that faced the fireplace. She was sitting there, just staring at the flames when she heard the front door open, rather loudly and forcefully. Jumping to her feet she faced the door and the sight that she was met with made her breath hitch. There stood Damon, blood smeared all over his lips, a look of pure emptiness etched on his painfully beautiful face. "**Elena, I thought we've already done this. Go, home.**" His voice was harsh, eyes piercing her like daggers. "**We did, but I just had to come back.**" Pausing for a moment before continuing. "**Damon, what did you do?**" His eyes narrowed to her before he hastily wiped at his mouth, where the now drying blood rested. "**What do you care?**" Seriously? Did he not hear her before? They were friends, of course she cared. Sure he did horrible, horrible things to her before, but she soon realized that it was impossible not to have him in her life. "**Damon! I told you, I'm you're friend. I care about you, and I know that you're hurting… I just want to make sure that you're not going to do anything stupid.**" He rolled his eyes. "**You know what Elena? Maybe I don't want to be you're friend. Actually, I don't. I just want you to go home and leave me alone.**" He knew he was being really harsh, but her being around brought up very unwanted emotions that he already let out on the poor girl that found him on the road. Jessica? Was that her name? "**You don't mean that.**" His head snapped to her. "**Yes, Elena. I do. Now leave.**" He then turned on his heel and went to his stash of scotch, poured himself a glass and downed half in one gulp.

"**No. I'm not leaving.**" She was determined to get him to open up to her, she wanted him to stop holding everything in. Hearing him let out a groan of frustration he glared to her. "**Okay, little miss Elena. You really want to know what I did tonight?**" He asked her, eyes getting a almost crazed look to them, but she stood her ground. "**I killed a girl. And I enjoyed it.**" Those words made her heart sink, stomach drop, and face fall in disappointment. It didn't help that his voice seemed to not hold any remorse or shame. "**Damon don't do this to you're self. That isn't you anymore. Please.**" Downing the rest of his scotch he set the glass down, cracking it slightly with the force and blinked over to where he was standing right in front of her small frame. "**That's where you're wrong Elena. This is me! It's always been me, because I'm not human.**" The words he had spoken before to Jessica slipped from his lips. But he made sure not to spill that he missed it. Being human. Because if he did, the walls that he just put up so perfectly would come crashing down in an instant. "**So sorry that I can't be what you so dearly want me to be. I can't be what everyone wants me to be.**" His damn voice cracked slightly. No, he wouldn't let his stupid emotions get the best of him. He couldn't. He couldn't let Elena see this side of him, the side that he so dearly wanted to be again, but couldn't. Wouldn't.

"**Damon...**" Her voice came out in a soft whisper. She knew that he was upset, and it wasn't just over Rose. Rose was a big part, she knew, but it was also Katherine, the originals, Jules, and worst of all, herself. She reached out to touch his arm but he hastily pulled away before she could reach him. "**Elena!**" His voice rang out, causing her to flinch slightly. "**Just stop. Go home and get some rest. And please, just leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you about my problems.**" Before she could utter a sound he sped away, most likely up the stairs and to his room. Letting out a sigh in defeat she frowned and turned toward the door, eyes watering slightly. Just in that instant Stefan walked through, and his expression was of pure concern as soon as he saw her. "**Elena, what are you doing here? What happened? Did Damon do something to you?**" Wiping at her eyes, not even knowing why she was crying she shook her head. "**No Stefan, Damon didn't do anything.**" It's more of what he didn't do. "**I-I better get going. Jenna's probably figured out that I'm gone and is probably worried. I'll see you tomorrow.**" Giving him a quick peck on the cheek she raced out the door and to her car, unaware of the piercing blue eyes watching her from the upstairs window.

R&R(:


	2. Chapter 2

~So I'm kind of basing this series off the show. But I've changed it up a little to make it my own, as you could already see from the first chapter.(:

This chapter is going to mainly focus on Caroline and Tyler. I will have Damon and Elena in it partly but they wont be the main focus. Sorry! ):

Oh, and if you aren't a Jules hater, you won't like this. Because there is a lot of Jules hate/her little wolf pack hate. Because honestly they pissed me off and I hated them for torturing Damon (and Stefan). But I'm starting to really like Elijah. Go figures. I don't really like that he wants to kill Elena, but he's bad ass, so it kind of evens out. lol.

Enjoy, please read and review. Me continuing this is all based on your reviews. I loved the amount of favorites and story alerts I received (over twenty). But only two reviews? It was kind of depressing. ~

Throwing open her front door Elena raced up the stairs and to her bedroom, where she slammed the door behind her and kicked off her shoes. Fresh tears were starting to form and she still had no idea why. Sure, it was pissing her off at how close Damon was to opening up and showing his true feelings toward her. But she didn't think it'd be making her this upset.

Letting a shaky breath in she fell into her bed and pulled the covers tightly over her small frame. Not even bothering to change back into her night cloths.

Oh she definitely knew that she wouldn't be getting a wink of sleep that night. It wouldn't stop her from trying though. She knew that she was starting to fall behind in school, way behind. And if she didn't start showing up she'd flunk senior year. That was not one of her plans. If she did indeed survive all this Original crap, then she didn't want to have to deal with the realities of high school afterwards.

-Morning-

Chocolate brown eyes burst open once the bright sun reached them. Had she fallen asleep? She couldn't remember. All she really knew was she was still tired as hell, and she still really, really wanted to talk to Damon.

-With Caroline/Tyler-

The bubbly blonde was smiling widely to the dark headed jock as he went on about something hilarious he had seen on TV the night before.

"Oh my god Tyler! I don't think I've laughed this hard in months.**" **A small frown found it's way onto the only slightly older boys face. **"**Well you should. You have an amazing laugh, Caroline.**" **

She felt her cheeks warm, if she were capable of blushing she would be. A soft smile grazed her lips and she stared at her supposed to be enemy.

"Tyler, I'm really glad that were friends.**" **She didn't know why she said that, and it clearly caught him off guard as well seeing as he had a startled expression. But in awkward situations she tended to say things that were slightly off topic.

**"**Uh, yeah me too.**" **

The two had made plans to grab some breakfast before school. They met at the grill at exactly seven on the dot, neither late nor early. They both arrived at the exact same time. She didn't really know how she felt about Tyler if she was being honest. Sure he was very hot and you'd have to be mental not to have some sort of attraction to him.

But she was still with Matt. Even if things were a little shaky at the moment she was still with him, and loved him. Though these feelings for Tyler were really starting to make her head ache.

Jules was currently watching the two with a glare on the other side of the room at the bar. It was good that Caroline was a newborn or she would have smelt the older woman a mile away.

Jules wouldn't have it.

This new friendship that the two had formed was really starting to piss her off. It couldn't continue. And it wouldn't if she had anything to do with it.

Seeing Caroline excuse herself to go to the ladies room she jumped at the opening to go and have a little word with him.

Approaching she slid in Caroline's spot and gave him a smile, which he didn't return. He was already weirded out by the woman from their first meeting.

"Can I help you? I'm kind of busy right now.**" **He saw her shrug at his last comment. Making his blood boil. Could this lady not take a hint? Mason wasn't in town, so why the hell was she still sticking around?

"We need to have a little chat. Meet me here after you get out of school. What I have to tell you will open your eyes a bit.**" **He felt himself roll his eyes and then shake his head. **"**Pass. But thanks for the offer.**" **Sarcasm was oozing from his lips.

"Just trust me alright? I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't important.**" **Sensing Caroline coming back she got to her feet and stopped right next to him. **"**You'll be finding out a bunch of interesting things about little miss blonde vampire over there.**" **

His eyes widened in shock but he didn't have time to reply, she left and Caroline was now scooting back into her seat a smile on her pretty face.

How the hell did she know what Caroline was?

Caroline sensed the discomfort and raised a perfectly arched eyebrow to him. **"**You okay? You seem a bit distracted.**" **His eyes locked with hers before he looked down to his coffee and shook his head.

"No it's nothing. Don't worry about it.**" **No matter how much this Jules lady was getting on his nerves, he was curious now. Curious as to how she knew about Caroline.

"If you say so.**" **Always so clueless. But that was one of the many things he was starting to love about her. **"**Well, we better get going. School starts in half an hour.**" **He heard her say. Nodding he downed the last off his caffeine that would be keeping him awake in class and got to his feet. The two walked out of the grill together and down the sidewalk toward the school.

-After school-

Tyler had entered the grill right after school, just like Jules had told him too. He had to cancel walking Caroline home, making an opening for Matt to hope right in and 'save' the day. So not only did he not want to speak to this woman in the first place, he was also annoyed that Matt got to spent more time with Caroline. Sure they were dating, and Matt was his boy but still. When you love a girl, you gotta fight for her. Even if the fight is with you're friend.

Finally after a good ten more minutes she walked through the doors. He didn't bother waving her over, she'd find him sooner or later.

Sooner it was. Almost instantly she spotted him and was making her way over. Sucking in a deep breath he watched her as she slid into the booth across him and ordered a drink before folding her hands over one another and placing them in front of her on the table.

"Brace yourself. This is going to be a lot to take in.**" **He nodded and then crossed his arms over his broad chest. **"**Yeah yeah. Can we just get this over with? I have somewhere I need to be.**" **

**-**After the talk with Jules**-**

He couldn't believe this! She was lying to him all this time? How could Caroline do something like that? How could she lie to his face about knowing nothing about Mason being dead and damn Damon being the one who did it. With his stupid brother Stefan also in on it. And to make matters worse they were also vampires. Meaning that it was another thing she felt the need to lie to him about.

His feet were practically stomping into the gravel as he made his way toward her house. They were going to have a talk. And a long one at that. And he also couldn't be responsible for how his emotions controlled him. All he knew is that he felt hurt, betrayed, and most of all, furious.

R&R.(:

~I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Oh and the talk that they had, was the exact same as in the show. But I didn't see the need in re-writing it.

The next chapter will focus on Tyler and Caroline again, but also on Damon and Elena.(:

Oh and it'll be based on the episode daddy issues. Mainly on when Caroline get's captured by the wolf pack.~


	3. Chapter 3

~~ _Thank you so much for the reviews and favorites!(: _

_I even got some more followers. -excited-_

_Okay, so like I said before, this chapter will be focusing on both Forwood and Delena. I think I might possibly make this into a two part. It would be just slightly to long to be a one part. So, if you want me to update it faster, you should review. I need to know what you guys think. And I also need your critiques.(:_

_Enjoy! ~~_

Caroline's blonde locks shined in the sun as she exited her house, a smile placed on her lips. Sensing someone approaching she looked up and was met with Tyler, the smile fell from her face once she saw his own. He looked angry. At her even.

**"**We _need_ to talk.**"** He emphasized the word 'need' making her worried. But she played it off as no biggie. After all he had kissed her a few nights ago and she was still kind of involved with Matt.

**"**Yeah,**"** A sheepish smile on her lips formed. **"**We kind of do, about that kiss-**"** but before she could finish her sentence he roughly grabbed her by the collar of her grey long sleeved v-neck top and slammed her against her car.

**"**Tyler? What the hell!**"** His eyes were dark.

**"**You lied to me.**"** His voice was like venom, and if she hadn't been a vampire she would have been scared out of her mind. But now she was scared, scared for their new found understanding and friendship.

**"**What are you taking about?**"** He let out a low laugh and pushed harder into her.

**"**Mason, Caroline! You lied about Mason! You also lied about no other vampires being in this town, Stefan and his brother Damon are both vampires. But you already knew that didn't you?**"** She was speechless. For once the bubbly blonde didn't have anything to say.

**"**Not going to say anything? Fine. But I'd at least like you to admit that you were involved in killing him. Damon and you.**"** Her ocean eyes went wide.

**"**No! I didn't have anything to do with that! I swear, Tyler.**"** She found herself lightly gripping both his leather jacket sleeves. He just shook his head and roughly shook her off.

**"**Whatever Caroline. I'm done. Just stay away from me.**"** Without another he turned and walked off. Caroline didn't have the heart to go after him. He was right, she did lie to him, but it was for his own safety.

~~ Damon/Elena ~~

After finding out that, that pain in the ass vampire wasn't at the boarding house, Elena only knew of one other place he could be. The Grill. When she walked in she unnaturally slotted the icy blue eyes and dark raven hair of Damon Salvatore, aka the man that could make her feel every emotion you could think of in a matter of seconds.

A frown found its way onto her face as he saw him with another woman, that damn news lady that reported the girl's death who Damon killed. They were both smiling and most definitely flirting with one another. Making Elena's heart pump faster and blood boil.

She didn't even stop to think about what she was feeling meant before she strolled over to the two. Earning an annoyed look from the woman and a not so thrilled look from Damon.

**"**Hey Damon.**"** she smiled sweetly to him. He raised an eyebrow to her. **"**Elena.**"** She grew slightly nervous with both of their eyes boring into her.

**"**Uhm. Can I talk to you? Alone, please?**" **He looked as he was pondering her question then looked to her, annoyance written all over his flawless face.

**"**No. Shouldn't you be with Stefan right now instead of bugging me?**"** Her mouth almost dropped open. He's never turned her down. Was he being serious the night before about not wanting anything to do with her?

This thought caused her heart to clench. **"**Damon, please.**" **Her voice was at it's breaking point. He rolled his eyes and looked to the woman with an apologetic look. She just smiled to him.

**"**Don't worry about it, here-**"** She scribbled on a piece if paper, and from what Elena could see was a number. This odd familiar feeling surged through her. **"**Call me sometime.**"** Damon smiled to the girl and nodded as he took the paper and stuck it into his pocket. He was going to call her, of course. But she was most likely just going to be his distraction. From Elena, Stefan, Rose, Klaus, wolfs, and just life in general.

Things were getting way to stressful and it was getting to the point where he almost couldn't take it. He wanted to run, but knew he couldn't.

Turning his attention back to the annoying girl before him he put on a bored face and placed his elbow on the bar.

"You wanted to talk, so talk.**" **Elena suddenly became shy. She knew what she wanted to say, but she didn't want him to shut off from her again. Though it seemed he already was.

"Uh.**" **She quickly took the stool that the other lady was previously sitting on and faced him. **"**Look. I know you're still hurting from Rose's death.**" **He opened his mouth to speak but she held up a hand. **"**I, I just wanted you to know that if you need to talk to anyone, I'm here for you.**" **

His face shown no emotion. Making her regret trying to find him in the first place. Clearly he wasn't going to open up to her.

"And there are better ways to get out your frustration than killing innocent people, Damon.**" **This made him roll his eyes for a second time.

"Stop doing that!**" **Eyes shot over to them. Damon didn't want to make a scene so he grabbed her arm, threw a twenty on the bar, and dragged her out of the grill.

"You sure know how to cause a scene.**" **He said to her as they got to an area where not many people were. Letting go of her arm he crossed his own over his chest. Her breathing was becoming ragged from frustration.

"Why wont you let me in!**" **This caught him off guard once again. Why was she yelling? She was the one who said that he had 'lost her forever', wouldn't that mean that they aren't friends anymore? Also meaning that she had no business trying to get involved with his person life.

"Excuse me? You're the one who said that we weren't friends anymore. That usually means were not going to have little sleepovers and share our deepest darkest secrets with one another.**" **She huffed. Did he not know that she didn't mean a word of that? She just said it in the heat of the moment.

"Damon, I lied! I want to be your friend! I consider you one of my best friends.**" **He shook his head. He didn't want to be her friend, best friend even. He wanted to be so much more than that. It was so much easier to hate her than be friendly with her. It made it easier to mask his true feelings.

"That's the problem Elena.**" **He turned to leave but her arm shot out and grabbed his.

"No, you're not walking away from me again.**" **Her voice was firm, but he just shrugged out of her hold and with his vampire speed disappeared.

"Damon!**"**

**-R&R-**

_~~ Well that was part one of chapter three, how was it?_

_I'd love to hear your thoughts.(: ~~_


	4. Chapter 4

_~~ Wow! So many reviews!(: Thank you so much guys! _

_Oh, and I'm so sorry for such a late update. School has really been a hassle for me, projects, worrying about not passing some of my classes. Not fun. _

_But anyway, I made this chapter a little larger than the others, I really hope it at least somewhat makes up for it. _

_This chapter will focus on Cyler and slight Delena. (Michael said he prefers Cyler to Forwood, teehee) But the main focus will be on Caroline and Damon/Elena. (Caroline getting captured then shortly after Damon getting tortured.) Oh and be warned, I'm going to word it differently than in the show. Don't hate me._

_Please enjoy.(: ~~_

Slender fingers raked through the silky brunette locks as Elena stood frozen in the middle of the grills parking lot, looking intently where Damon once stood, willing for him to just magically appear, apologize for his irrational behavior and spill his guts to her.

But that'd probably be asking for to much now wouldn't it? Sighing she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. Scrolling through her contacts she stopped on Jeremy's name and pressed the dial button then brought the device to her ear. After a few rings he answered, sounding slightly confused.

"Jer? Can you come pick me up at the grill? I don't have my car and it's kind of late.**" **She was still on edge about the whole Klaus thing and she knew, knowing Stefan, if he found out she walked home alone from the grill that he'd have this hour-long talk about how stupid and unsafe she was being. And she honestly was not in the mood for his over protectiveness. It got real annoying real fast.

_~Caroline~_

The blonde woke up dazed and confused. She blinked a few times trying to get her vision back. Feeling around she realized that she was in some sort of cage, then it all dawned on her. Those damn wolfs had taken her and were now keeping her somewhere where no one would be finding her easily.

Before she could think of anything else, she felt this horrid pounding in her head. Groaning slightly she reached up and felt her forehead, there was a bullet. The same bullet that, that stupid guy Brady had so nicely shot into her. Just as she was going to pull it out a man's voice stopped her.

"Oh look at that. Our little baby vamp finally woke up.**" **If she had a heart, it would be pounding so loud that probably all of Mystic Falls could hear it.

This was not good, his voice held no gentleness, just hate. And with her luck, nothing good would be happening to her, especially since he was holding a gun, no doubt loaded with wooden bullets.

"Oh we're going to have so much fun.**" **Caroline whimpered, tears starting to form in her eyes.

_~Stefan/Tyler~_

Stefan currently had one had placed firmly over the young wolfs mouth and the other around his neck, giving him a look as if to say 'say a word, and I'll snap your neck.'

It wasn't long before Stefan had figured out that Caroline had been taken by the gang of wolfs, and he just knew that Tyler had an idea about where they were hiding her.

After Tyler's mom left the room Stefan released his hand from Tyler's mouth but kept him firmly pressed against the wall by his throat.

"Where is she?**" **His hissed and Tyler flinched as Stefan's grip got tighter on his neck, bruises were surly forming.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I swear.**" **He wheezed out while gripping the hand that had him pinned, trying to pry it off. Stefan looked to him with confusion. How could he not know? Wasn't he also in this?

Sure it didn't really seem to make since that he'd be in one kidnapping Caroline, but he knew how manipulative woman could be. And considering just how angry Jules was about Mason's death and now how angry Tyler was about it, he could probably be very persuaded into doing things that he normally wouldn't do.

Reluctantly he let him go, Tyler fell to his knees gasping for air. A loud ringing pierced both their ears, Stefan's head snapped to the cell phone ringing on the coffee table. Tyler was in the middle of lunging for it but with his inhuman speed Stefan grabbed it before him.

Seeing it was Jules, he quickly picked up.

"Jules! Where is Caroline!**" **He heard a slight intake of breath at the other end.

"Where's Tyler.**" **Her voice was annoyingly calm.

"Tell me where Caroline is, now.**" **He heard a light chuckle that made his blood boil.

"Give me Tyler then we'll talk.**" **This almost made Stefan want to stomp his foot.

"Dammit Jules, if you hurt her I swear to God!**" **Tyler's head shot over, panic filled in his eyes. Her voice was now serious. **"**And if you hurt Tyler we'll do more damage than we've already done. That's a promise, not a threat.**" **Before he could utter another sound he heard an ear piercing scream as sobbing quickly followed. Caroline. _Dammit!_

"Tell me where you are and I'll bring Tyler to you.**" **He couldn't bare to hear Caroline in so much pain. His head hung low, as he was trying to come up with a plan to get Caroline back safely, as well as take down the wolfs.

_~In the woods. Damon/Tyler/Caroline/Stefan/The wolfs~_

The two brothers only managed to kill five of those damn flea bags before it became to much and lucky for them Luka's father had intervened and the wolfs were currently all knocked out. Not dead. Sadly.

Stefan was very thankful for the man's help, while Damon on the other hand was not. He kept mumbling to himself that they could have taken them, even though he knew good and well that they couldn't have.

Caroline was clinging to Stefan sobbing quietly as Damon was glaring at all of the wolfs bodies. Wanting to kill them all right then and there. It was odd though. Tyler was the only one not affected by it.

Damon stalked over to the teen and grabbed him roughly by the collar.

"If you were smart you'd take your little wolf pack and leave town. Because I assure you, if this ever happens again, I wont think twice about killing every last one of you.**" **His voice cut like venom that made Tyler's insides shake with fear.

Forcefully, Damon shoved the baby wolf back, causing him to slam into the trailer that previously held a tortured Caroline then Damon turned and headed in the direction that Stefan and Caroline had went.

_~Hours later at the boarding house with Damon and Alaric~_

"What you two did was very stupid. I hope you realize that.**" **Damon rolled his eyes at this.

"Okay. _Dad_. I know it was stupid. But we weren't going to let them get away with hurting Caroline. God knows she's been through enough shit with how I treated her.**" **The last part was mumbled but Ric heard him perfectly. It was reassuring that even though Damon never said so, he regretted how he treated Caroline.

"I'm glad you've finally admitted what you did was wrong.**" **Ric said with a small smile to the raven haired vampire before him that, surprisingly he now considered a friend.

"Tell anyone, and I will rip off your precious ring then kill you.**" **Even though Damon's voice held no emotion Ric knew that he didn't really mean it.

"Yeah, okay.**" **Eyes rolled as he got to his feet. **"**Well I'm off. Got papers to grade.**" **With that he got to his feet and turned on his heel, heading for the front door.

"See ya.**" **Damon smirked then closed his eyes and leaned back. A loud bang followed by a grunt caused him to jolt, eyes snapping open, ears on high alert. Speeding into the next room, he found Alaric leaning against the wall, a stake in his stomach.

He would normally finish the job and end his pain, but right now he had no idea who the hell was in the house. Before he had time to even think he felt a hand grab his shoulder from behind and then a sharp needle was jabbing into the other shoulder.

Grabbing who ever it was by the arm he slammed into the wall, over and over, but the damn thing wouldn't get off of him. Things were now starting to get blurry and his movements were getting slower and slower. Damn vervain. Who ever this was, they knew what they were doing.

Falling to his knees he tried one last time to get the intruder off of him but once again failed. Just before he completely blacked out he heard the guy say something about him being tough to take down. He would have smirked at this, if he had the energy. The last thing that passed through his mind was, 'why the hell did Stefan pick now to go and spend his night with Elena'.

Groaning Damon's eyes slowly opened, he tried moving but found he couldn't. This caused him to frown. _What the hell? _Blinking several times he took in his surroundings. He was still in the Boarding House but now he was tied to a chair, much like how he did to Mason before he killed him. But instead of a dog collar around his neck, he had a chain, with wooden nails all around it grazing the tender skin on his bleeding neck.

"Morning sunshine.**" **Looking forward he saw a man, no older than twenty smirking to him. Seeing his trademark look caused him to groan and roll his eyes. Just what he needed. When he did that same smirk to other people, did it make them want to rip his head off as much as he wanted to, to this damn wolf before him.

The guy ignored Damon's menacing glare and walked a little pattern in front of him in the most annoying way.

"I saw this movie once, some torture porn flick… Anyways, they had this collar device that was really cool, so I just modified it some, with some wooden nails and so when I pull-**" **He yanked the chains back causing Damon to moan in pain and grip the arms on the chair. He wanted nothing more than to rip this little cocky bastards heart out and stomp all over it.

Then of course, Jules just had to show her ugly ass.

"So, I hear that you have the moon stone.**" **Yeah, like he was going to tell them shit. _Oh the irony of this. _Laughing, a strangled laugh he looked to the wolfs before him.

"Let me tell you how this is going to go. You're going to torture me, I don't talk, some one looses a heart. Last time it was your boy Mason.**" **Oh, that struck a nerve, like it knew it would. The obvious newer wolf who was taunting him before tightened his grip on the chains and Jules stepped forward.

"Only this time, it'll be you.**" **Not likely. She nodded to the guy holding the chains and he once again yanked them back, forcing the nails to dig even deeper into his skin than the first time. Groaning Damon's head turned to him and he let out a growl while his eyes glared into him.

"Where's the moon stone, Damon?**" **Jules bit out while she aimed a bow with a stake ready to be fired into his body.

"Get over it honey, you're never going to get it.**" **He was way to cocky for his own good. One of these days it was going to get him killed. But obviously not today. Seeing who just waltzed in to 'save the day'. Elijah.

_~After Elijah killed all the wolfs but Jules~_

It wasn't even ten minutes after Elijah had left before Stefan and Elena were running in, only to find Damon just getting the stupid collar off.

"Oh my god. Damon.**" **Elena's heart stopped momentarily at the scene before her. Damon had clearly been tied to the chair and tortured, judging by the amount of blood that was around his neck. Then someone came and saved him, she figured it was Elijah, she made a mental note as to thank him for this later.

"Oh I'm fine, thanks for asking guys.**" **He said getting to his feet and finally bringing a hand to his neck, trying to rid the soreness away. The wounds had healed, but it still hurt like a bitch.

Before Elena could even think of what she was doing she raced forward and wrapped her arms around Damon's middle, crushing her body to his in a bone breaking hug. This action caught him off guard and he stumbled back a few steps before catching his footing, but not returning the gesture.

Tears were starting to form in her eyes. She couldn't even imagine loosing Damon or Stefan. It scared her to death. Sniffling a little she buried her head deeper into his chest, willing him to wrap his arms around her, just so she for sure knew he was really there.

Damon looked to Stefan, wondering what he thought of this little outburst of hers, but he seemed not to even notice. He was to busy in looking at all of the bodies scattered across the floor.

"I'm going to take care of the bodies.**" **Stefan said before grabbing all of them and speeding out the door. Leaving Damon at a loss of what to do.

But once he heard a sniffle come from the girl clinging to him, his arms, seeming to move on there own, wrapped around her small form and started to rub small, soothing circles on her back.

"Hey. I'm okay. You don't need to cry. I'm not worth it.**" **He couldn't help it. It just slipped out. Though could you blame him? The girl was giving him so many mixed signals that it was starting to give him a migraine.

"Don't you dare say that Damon Salvatore!**" **Her tone made him inwardly flinch. She gripped the back of his black shirt. **"**Do you know how scared I was when Stefan said that he smelled blood, not just any blood, but wolfs blood? You could have died today Damon!**" **She pulled back, but didn't let him go. Looking into his eyes, her own shining from the tears that were slowly falling down her perfect face.

"You know, I don't get you.**" **He mumbled an unreadable expression on his face. **"**First you tell me we have an understanding, then you tell me that I've lost you forever, and now you're crying because I could have died? I'm getting a lot of mixed signals here.**" **Man, this girl was beyond confusing.

"Damon, you're my friend. And I care about you so much that it's not even funny.**" **She said before finding it to hard not to just grab him and kiss him. _Wait, what? _Shaking the thoughts out of her head she then buried her face back into his firm chest. **"**I can't even imagine my life without you in it.**" **This thought caused Damon's non beating heart to clench tightly.

Either she truly did care a great deal about him, or she was just bull shitting him. Though the second choice seemed rather unlikely. Seeing as though Stefan was no were in site.

"Just promise me one thing. Promise me that you'll leave the wolfs alone.**" **Another sniffle escaped. **"**Promise?**" **She asked pulling away again and looking into his eyes. He felt himself let out a sigh as he looked into her terrified yet hopeful doe eyes.

"I promise.**" **She smiled a genuine smile to him before snuggling back into his embrace. This was too weird. He's never been this intimate with anyone but his mother. He didn't even hold Rose like this before she died or Katherine back in 1864 when she claimed to love him.

_~~ Okay, so I lied. It ended up mainly being about Damon/Elena. What can I say? I MISS THEM SO MUCH.);_

_I hope I didn't disappoint. I know I didn't really go into great detail with the Caroline capture._

_But this is a Damon/Elena story. And not to mention I kind of forgot how it went. But I found the Damon torture scene, which is why I went into such detail._

_R&R please.(: ~~_


End file.
